


D'aimer et d'être aimer

by Parrillawow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrillawow/pseuds/Parrillawow
Summary: Regina is going to be taking over the throne in a week. Her father organises a ball in her honour. There she meets Robin of Locksley, the king of Germany.Their countries are destined to be alliances, but is that all they will ever be?





	1. la plui qui vient avant le soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is the first time I wrote a fic this long so bare with me. It isn't finished yet, but the second chapter will be up today. 
> 
> Gabbi, it was an honour to be your valentine. Enjoy! 
> 
> I'm not an English native person, so I'm sorry for mistakes. The fic is being beta'd as we speak. So the fixed chapters will be up later this week. 
> 
> I'd like to thank Amanda for fixing all the grammar mistakes. Thank you Miles and AJ for encouraging me to not give up and to be my supporters the past few days, you guys are everything. 
> 
> The rating will go up the next chapter, but the warning will be in the notes. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, I do own the story.

16th of July 1604 Paris :

She turns around in the mirror, looking herself up and down. Admiring the deep red gown that clings at her skin. The sleeves are made of a lace see-through pattern. The bodice is an off the shoulder neck, also covered in lace but clings tight to her body underneath the strapless corset that she is wearing. The skirt is a tea-length type, with sheer layers of red material above the satin red base skirt.

Regina looks like a goddess send from heaven. With the golden accessories and heels she really is a sight for sore eyes. As she should be, after all she is the honoree of this ball. Regina turned 18 yesterday which means she is ready to take over the throne her father is leaving her. Over the past 18 years the crown princess has taken etiquette classes and joined her father on trips to know what a good ruler should and shouldn’t do.

Her father walks into the room and looks at Regina and starts tearing up, his little girl isn’t so little anymore. She is a grown woman ready to rule a kingdom. Henry has no doubt that Regina would be an amazing Queen. Regina turns around and sees her father looking at her with tears in his eyes and walks up to him.

“How do I look, daddy? “ she asks him with her head tilted sideways.

“Like a woman that’s ready to rule her kingdom, sweetheart. You look beautiful. “ he sniffs.

“Daddy, you promised no tears!”

“I know but you look so much like your mother, she would be so proud of you, you know? “

Henry motions Regina to her vanity and sits her down on her chair. He pulls out a little box out of his pocket and opens it. It’s a beautiful golden hairpiece that is bestowed with crystals and diamonds and was accentuated with pearls. Regina looks at it in awe and turns to her father with a questioning gaze.

“This was the hairpiece your mother wore on her coronation. It only feels right that you’d wear this at your ball. “

Regina looked at it in awe, she remembered when she was little she was never allowed to touch her mother’s jewelry. Regina makes eye contact with her father and gives him a nod. He fastens the hairpiece and somehow she feels complete. She feels as if her mother is right there with her looking over her. Regina feels less sad now and is ready to go downstairs to greet her guests. 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Robin is roaming around the ballroom. The future queen is about to arrive and he is pretty curious as to what this future queen is going to look like. She has been shielded from the public all her life only allowed to go with her father on trips to villages. The princess wasn’t allowed at royal parties or dinner. Rumor has it that she is the fairest in all the realms. Hopefully she will be an easy alliance for Germany. France is one of the wealthiest and powerful countries in Europe. So for business and war it would be amazing if both their countries could work together as partners. 

Robin has been the king of Germany for 6 months and everything has been sailing smoothly, but his first big task is at this royal ball. He needs to get in the queen’s good graces. Robin needs to loosen her up and make sure she wants to be his ally. Starting of the wrong foot could lead to disastrous consequences for his country and citizens. 

While he waits for the queen to make her entrance. Robin is looking around and is making small talk with the other young ladies that are present. After all he is a 20-year-old man, who can blame him for looking. And he is liked by the female attendees, his mother did always tell him that blue makes his eyes stand out. So for this special occasion he decided to wear his best blue suit. Royal blue to be exact. A color only royalty can afford. This suit shows immediately what he is and how wealthy he is. 

Robin is looking around mindlessly and is admiring the room when all of a sudden the trumpets starts playing announcing the arrival of the honoree guest of the evening. In this case, the future queen of France. The heavy wooden doors open and silence falls over the entire room. Everyone’s eyes are glued to the door, everyone wants to see their future queen, ally, enemy. Robin is just like everyone else, it’s like a trance. He can’t look away he must know what she looks like and who this mysterious daughter of Cora Mills and Henry Mills is.

And there she is. The most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life. He can’t take his eyes of this raven-haired beauty. Her dress is mesmerizing, the red is calling to him like a siren. Robin’s eyes never leave Regina for one second until he is being shaken from his thoughts when a staff member announced Regina.

“Welcome the future queen of France: Regina Marie Mills. “

Robin is stunned.

Regina Marie Mills.

“Regina”. he whispers, the sound of her name rolling of his tongue.

It is the most beautiful name he has ever heard. The most delicate sound and no music could go up against the sound that this name produces. She demands attention and respect from everyone in the room. Regina is standing at the top of the stairs with the poised composure of a true queen.

“Just like her mother.” Robin thinks to himself.

Robin has had the honor of meeting Cora Mills a couple of times. She had always demanded attention and respect just like her daughter is doing now.

“She taught her well.” is the next thing that runs through Robin’s mind.

And then all thoughts leave his mind.

 

\------------------------------------------- 

 

Regina is standing on top of the stairs as her eyes roam about the room. All of the attention is on her and the beautiful gown she is wearing.

She faintly hears the staff member announcing who she is but Regina is too anxious. She doesn’t know any of these people and she curses her mother that is up in heaven for keeping her hidden from the public.

Regina hears her mother voices in her head; “Even if you feel like you are about to pass out, you have to demand respect and attention at all times.”

So that is exactly what she is going to do. Even if it takes making small talk for the next two hours and then retracting to her chamber.

Regina’s eyes sweep the room one last time, making eye-contact with what could be the most stunning human being she has ever seen. Not that she has been around a lot of guys in her life, but this was a fine specimen and she didn’t need any experience for that.

Regina could see in the way he was carrying himself that he knew he was a handsome man, but all cockiness leaves his posture when they make eye-contact. Baby blue intertwines with chocolate brown and it feels as if the whole world around them disappears. Nothing else matters in that moment. 

Regina makes her way downstairs, being swept away by people congratulating her on taking over the throne. She wants to go talk to this mystery man, the burning desire to find out who he is and why he is here increasing every waking moment. What country he is representing?Regina has so many questions that need answers. She knows she’ll get to meet him eventually. Patience.

About an hour later, Regina is exhausted and wants to call it a night. She has been socializing with older people who just want her to like them because of the importance of her country in the trading world.

Regina wants to see one more person, she has to put a name to the handsome face. The brunette has been looking around, searching for the man with the mesmerizing blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. After a few minutes of wandering around aimlessly, she manages to find him. 

 

\------------------------------------------- 

 

Robin is standing against the wall looking outside the window to admire the view of the garden. It’s a casual summer night but for some reason everything looks prettier in France.

He feels a presence next to him, tearing his attention away from the garden to see who is standing beside him. Robin catches a red glimpse and is almost certain it’s the future queen. His hopes are fulfilled when he turns and sees that she is looking at him rather teasingly. The man doesn’t move a muscle and simply just gapes at her.

“Come on, Robin this is not the first woman you have ever had to talk to. Pull it together man.” he says quietly while giving himself a mental slap to the face.

But before he can pull it together to form word, Regina speaks up. Her voice is rich and velvety, a little raspy from all the talking she had been doing the past hour. But Robin realizes he could listen to her voice all day, never growing sick of it.

“Is that how you greet the future queen of your land, sir? “

“Not at all. But then again, you aren’t my queen yet, milady. “ Robin grins. He dramatically bows to Regina and she repeats the same courtesy to him, only less dramatic. 

“It’s your majesty, and if I am not your queen, who is?” Regina looks at him with a coy smile.

“Nobody, your majesty. I’m the king of Germany. Robin of Locksley, at your service. “ He says, bowing again.

“A king… So you are here to seek my alliance, I assume?”

“Yes as a matter of fact I am. Maybe we can schedule a business meeting tomorrow or the day after. I’m staying here for a couple of days, courtesy of your father. “ he says, remaining direct eye contact with her. Robin wants to get to know her.. he needs to get to know this beautiful woman.

His body is aching to touch her, even if it’s just her arm. Her skin looks so polished and soft the caramel undertone in her skin makes her even more attractive. Robin knows that Henry has Latino roots. Now that he can see his daughter up close, It looks like he has passed those on to his only child.

Regina looks him in the eyes with a teasing glance. She doesn’t give an answer for a couple of seconds but rather tilts her head to the side, looking him up and down. 

“A business meeting, hm? I suppose I can free my schedule tomorrow afternoon. Does that work for you, sir?” Regina batts her eyes at him in the most subtle, flirtatious way

Robin groans internally at the actions of this minx of a woman. The word “sir”, stirs some feelings inside of him. She’s good at this.. this seducing. He’ll need to watch out before he gets himself trapped into the world that is Regina Mills.

“Tomorrow afternoon works fine, your grace. I look forward to spending time with you.” He nods his head, swearing he can see her cheeks flare up with a flare tint of red.

“Two can play at this game.” he thinks. Robin bows his head on more time, takes her hand, and presses a soft kiss on it.

Robin is stunned by the feeling he gets the moment his lips touch the back of her hand. He felt this odd sense of belonging as if he is supposed to be with her. The man can’t really explain it but for the first time in so long, Robin feels at ease.

He steps back and looks up up to catch a glance at the wave of emotion going through Regina as well. Did she feel the same? 

“Until then, Robin of Locksley. “ Regina bows and leaves the room.

Robin looks as she disappears. Why does he feel like this giddy teenager kid that can’t wait for his first date tomorrow? This is certainly not his first date, or the first woman he has met. Yet there is something different about her.

Robin scoffs to himself. who is he turning into, Romeo? This is just a pretty girl he feels an attraction towards. Nothing more, nothing less. It’s not like he’ll marry the queen.

Robin groans as he rubs his face. He better go to bed as well if he doesn’t want to make a complete fool out of himself tomorrow on this date.

“Wait...what date? This is just a business meeting.” he tells himself.

He looks at the doors she disappeared through, letting out a long sigh and makes his way to his own chamber. This is going to be more difficult than intended. 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

As soon as the door close behind Regina, she leans into the wall and lets out a heavy sigh. Since when is Regina so flirtatious? She never knew she had it in her, not even when she had met Daniel for the first time.

She was a nervous wreck when he decided to come up to talk to her. Regina pushes herself off the door and wanders in the halls thinking about her and Daniel.

Her sweet Daniel, taken away from her too soon. He was a prince from a far away country whom she was supposed to marry until that unfortunate day. Daniel was riding his horse and it got spooked, accidentally causing Daniel to be thrown off. He fell hard with his head hitting a stone, dying on impact.

Regina remembers getting the absolutely devastating news from her mother just a little over a year ago. 

Cora died six months after. A mysterious illness found its way to her, making the death very fast and unexpected. In the span of six months Regina had lost two of the most important people in her life. 

Regina felt lost and didn’t know what to do anymore. She remembers her father checking in on her for the first few weeks, acting as if everything was alright. Regina was taking over the throne in six months and she needed to prepare for that. The grief would not consume her, until she collapsed at dinner one evening. The emotional stress had taken over and she couldn’t cope anymore. Regina had been put on bedrest while she dealt with the death of her mother and fiancé. It was possibly the hardest time in her life.

Luckily she pulled through and knew that they were looking over her very proudly. They wanted her to succeed in life. Regina was scared that without the support of her mother and fiancé she couldn’t do the country justice.

Regina knows better now, her mother prepared her for this her whole life. And even if they weren’t there physically, they were there in spirit. They would always be in her heart and she would always carry them with her.

Daniel would want her to move on but why does she feel so guilty right now? She hasn’t done anything wrong, she just talked to a man.

She talked to so many men this night but why does she feel guilty about this one?

“Because he isn’t just any man.” her mind whispers to her.

Without realizing she has arrived in front of her chamber. Regina lets another deep sigh escape her lips and pushes the doors open to her bedroom.

She looks at the bed and a blush forms on her cheeks. This is where she had her first time with Daniel, they weren’t married yet but she was sure she was going to marry him. Both their parents gave them their blessing to consume their love.

Now she is stuck to be a lonely queen for the rest of her life, nobody wants a defiled woman. Even if she is a queen. She better puts the thoughts of Robin to rest because she can’t be thinking about him in that way.

It would betray Daniel and what would Robin want to do with a woman that has already been another man’s woman.

She takes out the hairpiece that belonged to her mother and looks at it and really admires the work that went into this fine artistic piece of jewelry. Regina starts to tear up and teardrops run from her cheeks onto the golden piece.

“I miss you mom, I wish you were here to advice me on what I should do. “ Regina lets out a sob and starts to take off the rest of her clothes and jewelry.

She thinks about her mother and the memories they shared as she quietly cries. Regina wishes she could talk to her mom one last time. To tell her she loves her and to ask her for advice. Political and personal.

Cora Mills was Regina’s entire life, her rock and she felt so lost without her mom today. Her mom would’ve been by her side while she socialized and eased her into the conversations. She was anxious and didn’t know how to do all these things. She felt uneasy the whole time except for one time.

When she talked to Robin of Locksley. She felt at ease as if presentation and manners didn’t matter as much. She could just talk and not keep up pretense or keep up this diplomatic act. Regina didn’t know what that meant.

She didn’t know in what capacity she wanted Robin to be in her life. What she did know was her mother’s words that went through her head.

“You are a queen first and foremost, your people and country always come first.”

This was a dangerous game they were playing, the flirting. They are the most powerful countries in Europe and Regina knew she couldn’t jeopardize that with some meaningless flirting. Even if she brushed the meeting off as if it was nothing important.

She knew this alliance with Robin is the most important alliance her country will have. She can’t screw it up with a summer fling.

Is that what Robin is? A summer fling? When he kissed my hand it felt like much more than just a silly fling. “ she thinks to herself. Ignoring the obvious chemistry will be so much harder than she expected.

As she contemplates the answers to these questions she wipes off her tears and starts brushing her hair. Something that always relaxes her when she feels nervous.

“Anyway, I really need to get to bed if I want to be fresh and clear headed for this meeting tomorrow. “ she murmurs as she slides into bed.

“Oh Robin what are you doing to me.” is the last thing that goes through her mind before she falls into a dream about a certain blue eyed man. 

\-------------------------------------------  
The next morning:

Robin wakes up the next morning, feeling refreshed and well rested. He definitely needs to ask Henry about these mattresses because they feel so good.  
He gets ready and gets breakfast served in his room. He is preparing now for his meeting with Regina, which he really is looking forward to. He can’t wait to spend more than five minutes with her. Robin wants to pick at her mind and find out everything about her that she is willing to share with him.

Robin’s eyes wander around the room and he is truly amazed by the room he is staying at. If this is a guest room he can only imagine what Regina and Henry’s chamber look like.

The whole room is decorated with rich color and accentuated with gold. The king size bed is decorated with a dozen pillows that are filled with the softest feathers he has ever felt. The sheets are a made of sleek satin that feels heavenly against his skin when he sleeps.

He has a table to eat at and a vanity provided with paper, ink and the most luxurious feather he has ever seen in his life. Germany was a rich country too but it didn’t spend a lot of money on decorations. While everytime he has visited France he sees the most lavish and beautiful castles and palaces. And when he thinks that it can’t get any better he goes inside and it truly stunned.

The time, work and money that goes into decorating these places most cost fortunes. Robin spends his time thinking about all the things France has to offer, including a stunning ravenous haired beauty.

Robin gets a rude awakening from his daydreaming when a staff member announces that the queen is expecting his presence in the conference room. He scrambles his stuff together and fixes his clothes in the mirror.

The staff member gives robin a funny glace with one eyebrow quirked. Robin looked absolutely ridiculous, a nervous mess for this woman who is supposed to be just his alliance. He is a king for god sake what is he getting nervous for.

He checks if he has everything with him, nods to the staff member and makes his way to the conference room.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Regina hasn’t been doing much better. She has been a nervous mess since the moment she woke up. She had a few other queenly duties before she could focus on the meeting with Robin.

She is excited to see him again, this mystery man that intrigued her from the first moment she saw him. Finally around noon she finished up all the other meetings and she can finally focus on her meeting with Robin.

She eats a quick lunch while thinking about all the things that should convince Robin to be her ally. Some are not as appropriate as the other ones. She signs to one of her staff that she is ready to receive Robin.

After what seems like an eternity, which it really wasn’t because of how big this palace is and the guest rooms are quite for away from the conference room, the doors open.

“There he is, her mystery man... Wait what? Hers? Since when did I start thinking of him as mine? “ She thinks to herself.

“Good afternoon, your majesty, you look radiating.” Robin comments.

She must admit it took her about five dresses to find the one she liked the most. It was a soft pink one, with silver stitching in the middle. Long sleeves that widen at the end. The dress is not indecent but it shows quite the amount of neck and shoulders.

Robin doesn’t look too bad either, he is more casual than he was last night, but so is she. He is wearing a white chemise with a sleeveless vest on top that has green stitching at the back. Green really does look good on him. To top the outfit off with matching leather trousers and fitting shoes.

“Good afternoon, you don’t clean up too badly either, your majesty. “ Regina flirts. Robin eyes widen a little at her blatant flirting. Not because he is embarrassed, not at all. Regina just unconsciously gave him the green light for flirting with her during this whole conference.

“Have a seat and join me, so we can get this business meeting started.” She quickly adds to take the attention away from her and her flirting. Robin does as he is asked and quietly sits down at the opposite part of the table.

“So… Ladies first?” Robin asks.

“How many times will I have to remind you that I’m not a lady, I’m a queen. And I insist for my guests to get the first word. “ She scolds him lightly.

“I’m not going to beat around the bush, Regina. An alliance between our countries would do us both good. There are barely any contra’s as to why you should do this. You will still be a free country and so will I. We would just have each other’s back in wars and financial problems. “ Robin rambles out in one breath.

Regina’s heart skips a beat.

“He is so attractive when he is talking about something that he is passionate about.” She thinks to herself.

“Good, it’s exactly what I wanted for this country. I might not be the queen officially yet, but I do know an alliance with Germany would benefit us both. So I agree to an alliance. Nothing more and nothing less. May we have each other’s back in war and financial troubles. “ She answers with a regal voice. Every word she says is carefully chosen and articulated.

Regina motions for her staff to start writing the agreement so they can sign it and it will be official. Regina is going to be coronated in a week. They had the ball yesterday because she will be too busy traveling the realms and meeting the other Kings and Queens of this country.

Having this alliance before she is officially the queen eases her stress a little bit. It’s one less thing she has to worry about. 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Robin is sitting at the other end of the table. He thought this conversation was going to be a lot harder and he is stunned at how easily Regina said yes to this. It is normal to wait and hear everything the other has to say so you can get the most out of agreements.

He can see that she is stressed and that she is relieved that she has one less thing to worry about. He contemplates if he should tell her because obviously her poker face is not Regina Mills her strong suit here.

Robin is torn, he wants to tell her and give her advice that in the future she should wait a little longer to say yes. People could make the assumption that she will be an easy queen that is going to say yes to everyone. Then again, it’s not really his place to give her advice on how she should make her agreements and contracts. They aren’t even friends for God’s sake.

Yet something about her makes him want to protect her and before he can stop himself he blurts out: “ I don’t want to impose, your majesty. But maybe next time you might want to wait before you say yes. You don’t want them to think you are an easy target and are easily persuaded. “

Regina her mouth falls open. “How dare you speak to me like that? “

“Regina, I mean, your majesty. I didn’t mean any harm, but if other people see how fast you agree they will know that you want this agreement badly. I need this alliance as badly as you do believe me, but you are a bit transparent. And I truly mean no harm. I’ve been a king for only six months and I was very eager to tick off every to do point on my list. I did the same thing as you, the list of things you have to do is endless and you want to be able to tick something off as soon as possible. But Regina, you have to think of your country, you don’t want to seem like over eager and easy. You have to work strategic, making me wait an hour and making me sweat a little wouldn’t do you any harm. Your majesty I re-“

“It’s ok, Robin, but please stop rambling you’re going to give me a headache. “ She smirks at him.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

She admits she was transparent, and the thought of making him sweat a little sounds very appealing. The thought of their sweat mixed together sounds even better if she is being honest.

Regina can see Robin’s cheeks flaring up. She chuckles a bit at his stammered apologies for imposing on her like that.

“Robin, it’s alright, thank you for telling me. You could have easily said to other kingdoms about how transparent and eager I am, but you didn’t. So really thank you for looking out for me like that. It’s nice to know I have a friend in the in real life game of chess. “ she looks at him with the utmost sincerity.

“A… A friend? I would be honored to be your friend, Regina. “ Robin is blushing furiously at this point. He wants to add something but is being interrupted by a staff member coming up to Regina ad giving her the contract.

“Come over here, so we can proof read this and sign it and have a toast on our newfound alliance. “ She motions Robin over with her finger.

They read over the agreement and both sign it. They are alliances but not only that, they are friends. Regina is elated at the thought of having a friend in this whole mess that is royalty and ruling a kingdom.

“How about a walk in the garden, your majesty? The weather it devine and it woud be such a waste to stay inside and let a perfect day like this go to waste. “ Robin asks her with a coy smile and his hand reaching out for her.

She reaches for his hand and she feels the same odd sense of belonging she did when he kissed her hand.

“It would be my honor, your majesty. “ She looks up at him through her eyelashes and tries her best to be very subtle about her almost jumping out of her skin because she is that excited.

If he notices, he doesn’t say anything. Robin leads her out of the room and never lets go of her hand the entire time.

Regina finds that she wouldn’t want it any other way. 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

The walk in the garden has been very pleasant, Robin really got to know Regina better. She is an only child, never had a pet and her favorite color is red.

Robin in return told him that he is also an only child, he had a couple of dogs and his favorite color is blue. Although he really wanted to say brown because her eyes are probably the most beautiful color he has ever seen in his life.

They talked about how it was growing up in France and Germany, compared etiquettes and different things they had to learn. It would have been a lot more different if Regina wasn’t an only child. If she had a brother she would have been raised to be a wife.

Now she got raised to be a leader of her kingdom. They share many similarities, both their moms passed away not too long ago. That was a sad moment for both of them, but at the same time it was cathartic. It felt really good to talk to someone that is going through the same thing.

Both of them, have been raised to become leaders, their father too soft and their mother not present anymore to guide them. It brings this mutual understanding and respect for each other.

They keep strolling through the garden for the umpteenth time they pass the same monument, but Robin isn’t quite ready to let go of her. So he keeps the conversation flowing and is completely enamoured with her.

Robin is so focused on this little bubble they have created of spilling secrets and sharing dreams that he doesn’t realize the sun is starting to set. Until Henry Mills himself walks up to the to younglings and reminds them that dinner was served an hour ago.

Robin blushes and by the looks of it Regina wasn’t faring much better. They hurry inside because the reminder of dinner makes both their stomach growl. Robin is ready to retract to his room for dinner when Henry calls him out.

“Robin, my boy, I heard you both signed the contract and you’ve spend all day with my daughter in this garden. You guys were having so much fun that you missed the dinner sign. Don’t you want to spend dinner with us, or are you tired of my Regina already? I know she can talk too much sometimes. “

“Dad! You’re so embarrassing sometimes!” Regina exclaims.

“Uhm, no, I mean yes. Uhm if I’m not imposing on you both I’d love to spend dinner with you guys. And your daughter has been a delight to have been accompanied by. So if it is no trouble, I would be honored to share dinner with you. “ Robin stammers through his words

“Great that’s settled then, Regina why don’t you go freshen up, we will meet you at the dinner table. “ Henry motions to his daughter, because her room is the furthest from the dining room.

Regina gives Robin a smile and looks at her father and confirms she heard the request by nodding at him and runs off to her chambers to freshen up.

Robin walks quietly next to Henry until they arrive at Robin his room. Robin is about to go in to freshen up as well, when Henry speaks up.

“Robin, we will expect you at the table in 15 minutes…”  
Robin confirms by nodding his head and when he wants to close the door he hears henry say.

“I’m happy you think my daughter is delightful company. Try to spare me a glance at dinner as well okay? “ Henry grins at Robin.

Robin flares up and his face is as red as Regina’s dress was last night.

“Yes, sir.” He says before he closes the door and hears Henry’s amused chuckle echoing through the hallways. 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Regina walks into the dining hall, and the smell of food makes her stomach grumble. She hasn’t eaten anything since lunch and feels like she could eat a whole chicken.

She changed into a soft blue gown that is comfortable to eat in yet it accentuates her curves. Not that she wants Robin to notice those, not at all.

Robin is already seated at the table and her heart stops. He is sitting in the seat Daniel always sat in and it makes her feels uneasy but it also gives her that sense of belonging. As if Robin belongs in that seat.

She greets them and they greet her and she takes place into her seat next to father, who is seated at the head of the table. Regina fills her plate and starts eating. They share some small talk and comments on the food and nothing too deep until her father says.

“You know you are seated in my daughter’s ex fiancé’s seat. “

Robin swallows his food, Regina’s fork and knife clatter onto her plate. She was not expecting to tell him about Daniel so soon. Regina picks up her cutlery and continues eating not daring to look up.

“Oh, I didn’t know Regina had a fiancé, I’m sorry if I offended you by sitting in his seat, Regina.” Robin says while he looks straight into Regina’s eyes.

Always so god damn considerate. Thinking about her first and her wellbeing while, clearly he has been put into an uncomfortable position.

“It’s okay Robin, I don’t mind you sitting there. “ Regina mumbles while trying to avoid eye-contact with either male that is seated at the table.

Regina feels her father looking at her very intently, trying to make up his mind for something and she can see out of the corner of his eyes that he makes a decision.

“Daniel would’ve liked you.” Henry comments and Regina feels like her throat is being restricted.

Daniel can’t like him, because he is dead. He isn’t here anymore to tell it to Robin himself, because yes Daniel would have loved Robin. And she hasn’t thought of him all day, she was too busy flirting with Robin.

Guilt, the guilt is suffocating her. She should be at this table with her husband and instead she is all over robin. She feels like she can’t breath. The feeling that she is betraying her true love is too much to handle. The tears spring in her eyes.

Daniel should be here and he is not. How can she think of another man when her fiancé hasn’t even been dead for a year. How could she betray their love like this.

He is sitting in Daniel’s chair for God’s sake.

Regina can’t handle the guilt anymore and the loneliness because now that Robin knows she has been with another man, surely he will lose all interest. And that is how it will be everytime.

She shoves her chair back stand up mumbles an “excuse me” and runs out of the room. Surely both her father and Robin will have noticed the tears in her eyes, but neither stop her.

She runs, she keeps on running through the palace into the garden. She takes a seat under her apple tree and cries softly for her lost love and her loneliness that is to come.

\-------------------------------------------

To be continued.


	2. la soleil après le pluie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, I hope it will satisfy! 
> 
> I have never written smut ever so please bare with me, Gabbi as promised fluff and smut. 
> 
> Special thanks to Jade and Beth who have helped me through the smut. You guys are everything. 
> 
> This isn't beta'd yet, so please forgive my grammar mistakes as I said before, I'm not an English speaking person. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy xxx

Robin is sitting at the table and he feels bad, really bad. Henry looks really guilty, as if he knows that he pushed her too far.

It’s uncomfortably silent for the next few minutes. And Robin doesn’t know why but he has this intense urge to go check if Regina is alright. Every minute he spends sitting at this table makes the urge unbearable.

After an additional five minutes, Robin has had enough. He stands up excuse himself and goes to the door that Regina ran out of.

“Robin… Make sure she is alright ok? “ Henry asks him with a guilt ridden voice.

“I will do my very best to make her smile again.” Robin says and gives the father a soft smile.

He turns around and starts looking for her through the entire castle, but can’t seem to find her. He looks in every library because he remembers she loves to go to those when she needs peace and quiet.

All of a sudden it hits him, the garden! He hasn’t looked in the bloody garden yet!

Robin jogs through the garden, because he remembers her saying something about an apple tree this afternoon. God bless that they spend so much time in the garden. He comes to a stop and sees Regina sitting there.

Tears streaked face, while she softly sobs and Robin heart breaks for her. He wants to see her smile, he wants her to be happy.

Regina looks up and gives him a sad smile, then looks back down. Robin walks over and sits down next to her. He looks at his fingers that he has carefully placed in his lap, thinking of the right way to start this conversation.

“Regina, if you want to talk about him I’ll gladly listen. I’m here for you, always. “

Regina lets out a deep sigh preparing her to tell the story again.

“There isn’t much to say, to be honest. Daniel swept me off my feet, got the permission to marry me and he died a week before we were supposed to tie the knot. He got thrown off his horse and his head landed on a rock.” She lets out, and she finds that telling him the story isn’t as hard as she thought it would be.

Robin smiles at her with sympathy and takes her hand into his and starts rubbing her fingers and palm. Regina clasps his hands and takes it as a sign to continue.

“I don’t really know why I’m going to tell you this, but after all the sharing we did today. I feel like we have a connection. The reason why I’m as upset as I am is not because of Daniel himself. I’ve mourned him, and yes, every once in a while, it stings but I think it will always sting a little. I just feel so guilty for not thinking of him the whole day, because I was too busy thinking about you. “ Regina lets the words flow from her mouth.

Robin is stunned by the confession. She feels the same way he does? He keeps rubbing her hand to show her he is there for her. In reality the hand rubbing is distracting Regina that she can’t think clearly and utters out the next words.

“I’m not a virgin anymore, I lost it to Daniel. Our parents allowed us to consume our love before our marriage, because they knew nothing would tear us apart. The reason I’m sad is that I won’t ever find a husband that cares for me, because as soon as he will know that I’m not untouched he won’t want me anymore. And it makes me sad, that the rest of my days will be spent in loneliness. “ Regina mutters the whole thing out. When she realizes what she said her eyes widen and clamps her mouth closed.

Robin is appalled, who wouldn’t want this woman. Even if she has laid with another man? He has to rectify this. He can’t stand her thinking no one will ever love her. Because that isn’t true. He doesn’t love her yet, but he knows in his heart that he can.

“Regina, I’m sorry for your loss. I’m sorry you feel guilty because you haven’t thought of Daniel. Wouldn’t he want for you to love again? You might think no one will ever love you, but it’s not true. I like you a lot, Regina. And I see potential over falling in love with you. “ Robin looks Regina straight in the yes, he wants her to know that he isn’t lying. He really could see himself spending his future with Regina. He hope Regina sees it too.

 

Regina is gaping at Robin, he sees a future with? A defiled woman? She doesn’t understand. She has to admit Daniel would want her to love again. She never thought it would be with a man like Robin.

He reminds her of Daniel is so many ways, but is completely different. She sits up and pulls him upright with her hand that is still connected to Robin.

She hugs him.

Clasps her arms around his waist and burying her nose in his chest. This incredible man that she didn’t know yesterday is here for her. She feels the same way and it’s all overwhelming.

Robin holds the back of her head and rests his nose in her hair. She smells like apples, how convenient. His other arm is put protectively on her back. He rubs her back while they keep on hugging each other.

Regina pulls back and looks him in the eyes. Baby blue eyes that are full of emotion look down upon her chocolate brown ones.

“I feel the same way, Robin. I see a future with you as well. I just never thought I’d have this again. “

They don’t lose eye contact while Regina admits her feelings as well. Robin eyes are smiling and he grabs her face. He pulls her closer softly and Regina knows what he is going to do and she is not going to stop him.

Robin looks down at her lips and licks his own lips unconsciously. He had a dream about them last night, but he won’t ever admit that. They move closer inch by inch. Robin is moving way too slow, but it’s adorable. He is giving her the time to pull away if she wasn’t sure.

Finally, their lips touch. His mouth is warm and soft against her lips. His scruff scratches her in a delicious way. Regina thinks she could kiss him forever.

She winds her arms around his neck and presses him more firmly against her mouth. They kiss and kiss until they both need air, desperately.

Regina opens her eyes while catching her breath and locks them into Robin‘s. They are so full of emotion and desire, her breath hitches in her throat.

She doesn’t want to lose him. And everything around her dies. She is toxic and she can’t do it to this man. Robin looks questioning at her, and that adorable face, she can’t hurt him. She has to let him go.  
So Regina does what she does best.

Run.

\-------------------------------

The next couple of days Regina avoids Robin like the plague. She can’t face him, she is embarrassed and at the same time she hasn’t really faced her feelings for him.

It all went so fast, but it felt so right. The past four days Regina has been dreaming about Robin his lips on hers and other not so appropriate thoughts. She has been dreaming about Robin his hands all over her body, his lips at other places than her mouth and her body underneath him.

Regina knows that Robin has been looking for her the past couple of days, she could see him roaming in the garden in the hopes of walking into her and talk about what happened a couple of days ago.

She can’t face him, she doesn’t want to hurt him or put him in danger. She is losing everyone around her and she can’t lose him, he means too much to her.

When she woke up this morning she could see people moving trunks into a carriage. She saw that her staff was busy moving some stuff, but she doesn’t have a clue what is going on. Regina is interrupted by her thoughts by a knock on the door. Dang it, does she answer the knock? Because she doesn’t think she is ready to face Robin, but if it’s someone else with important news she can’t just ignore them.

Before she can decide if she wants to answer she can hear her father’s soft voice.

“Regina, can I come in?”

She exhales deeply, she hasn’t seen her father that much either because she realized that she doesn’t want to lose him either. And seemingly everyone she cares about is dying around her she needs to keep her distance. Regina doesn’t know where this anxiety comes from all of a sudden. She doesn’t know why she decided to even keep her father at arm distance.

She never thought it was her fault or that she was to blame for all the deaths. Rationally she knows it’s in her head and that she isn’t cursed, but emotionally she can’t put of the thought of losing Robin too, why?

“Because you love him, already. “ Her mind whispers to her.

“Yes daddy, come in. “ Regina eventually answers, ignoring the voice in her head.

Her father walks in and sits down next to her at the window.

“You know why they are packing stuff right? “ says Henry while looking out the window.

“No, are we moving?” she replies.

“What? No, Regina, we are not moving. Robin is leaving. “

Regina looks at her father as if he is telling some sick joke. Robin can’t be leaving, he has a couple of days left, right? She counts back the days in her head. It’s only the sixth day, he was supposed to stay another day. Was he tired of waiting for her already, and decided that he was going back a day early?

“But, daddy, it’s only the sixth day?” she is panicking she needs to see him. Now.

“Robin is leaving tomorrow, but we are sending his stuff a day early so he can arrive with all his stuff already there. “ Henry explains.

“Regina, I know you like him, as much more than a friend. I also know that the feeling is mutual. I see the way he looks at you. I know you probably feel like you are betraying Daniel, but honey you are not. He would want you to love again and to live happy with a man who wants to do the same thing with you. I think your mom would approve of him too. Anyway, whatever you choose to do, I’ll be here for you. He wrote this note so I can give it to you. He would give it himself but you’ve been avoiding him.” Henry speeches while giving her a tiny little note.

Regina tears up because she knows her father is right. He is so right. She takes the notes and looks intently at it.

“You do what is best for you, he leaves tomorrow sweetheart. You should do what will make you happy. If that is without Robin, so it shall be. But I think we both know that won’t be true. I’ll leave you to it. Choose wisely, Regina. “ Henry says while he stands up and makes his way to the door.

Henry closes the door and leaves Regina alone with her thoughts. She stares at the not, unfolds it and reads Robin his little message.

“I’ve been trying to find you all over the palace, your majesty. It seems like you don’t want to be found. I leave tomorrow, which you probably know. I just want you to know that I will wait for you, Regina. Even if I leave tomorrow back to Germany. I will wait because you are worth it. Yours truly, Robin. “

Regina tears up, she doesn’t want him to wait. She doesn’t want to wait. She has been ignoring her feelings long enough. She needs to find him, now. She stands up folds the note to take it with her and runs.

But this time she won’t run from him, she runs to him.

\-------------------------------

Robin is packing his stuff, getting ready to leave tomorrow morning. He is devastated he hasn’t spent the past four days with Regina. He knows she needed time, he just wanted to be close to her all the time. 

He closes the last trunk, the staff takes it away and he is alone again. He can’t do much because all his stuff has been packed and is probably on it’s way to Germany again. He walks over to the window and is debating whether or not to go outside when his door slams open. 

Who in their right mind would barge into a room without even knocking. Do they realize he is royalty?  
He turns around and is ready to give this person a royal scolding when he sees her. It’s Regina, standing outside his door. Her face is tear streaked and she is bending over the catch her breath. She is holding a little paper. It’s his note, she read it. 

Robin is too stunned to say anything so he just stands there and admires her presence. He has missed her. It feels so good to even be standing next to her, but what is she doing here. Didn’t she need time? 

“Regina are you alright, I see you've read my note. I know you needed time so if I offended you in any way with the letter. I’m so incredibly sorry.“ he rambles and Regina looks at him as if he has gone mad. 

“I wasted enough time, don’t you agree?” She retorts. 

Robin doesn’t know what is happening but when he is about to reply Regina takes a few steps forward, stops right before him and looks at him. 

“Regina, what are you doing, I don’t underst-” Robin cuts off by Regina taking the lapels of his shirt, pulling him close and kiss him. 

Robin encircles her waist with one arm and the other he weaves in her hair. Her hair is so soft he thinks. He doesn’t know what has gotten over Regina but he is going to enjoy every second he is granted with her presence. Or her lips. 

Regina invades Robin’s mouth with her tongue, he tastes like honey and wine. Regina tastes the same.

Their tongues are intertwining and teasefully playing with each other, pulling back as air is becoming a necessity at this point. Robin looks Regina in the eyes, trying to find a trace that she is about to run away from him again, but all he finds is love and lust. 

Her pupils are blown and darkened with lust. She wants him he realizes, before he goes any further he does need to check in with her if they are on the same page and that what they want is the same. 

“Regina before we go further, I need you to verbally give me consent. I don’t want to do anything without you explicitly saying that I can. “ Robin almost whispers he is so afraid to ruin the mood or that his words might snap her out of this trance. 

Regina looks him in the eyes and grabs his face and pulls him closer to her. 

“Robin, I did you wrong by avoiding you for so long. I don’t want to waste any more time. I am ready and I want you. Make love to me Robin of Locksley. “ Regina whispers while looking in his eyes. 

They look at each other for a few seconds, basking in the love in each others eyes. Appreciating the presence of the other and being happy that they are together, finally. 

Robin takes her face in his hands and lovingly brushes his thumbs against her cheek.

“You are by far the most beautiful woman in all the realms, Regina Mills. It would be my honor. “

He surges forward and kisses her deeply. Passion is taking over and they start making out. Tasting the lunch on each others tongue. Grasping at the material separating them. Regina grabs the material of his shirt pulling him closer, if that is even possible. 

Robin groans in her mouth, his cock is hardening with every touch. Regina feels Robin against her belly and moans. She is wearing too many clothes, no they are wearing too many clothes., She can’t feel him properly and she wants to touch him. Skin to skin. 

They stumble to the bed and regina starts taking off his vest. Robin is unfastening her hair at the same time. They pull back for air, both pupils blown with desire for one other. Regina wastes no time and starts unbuttoning his shirt. The clothes have to go. 

Robin decides to decorate her neck with kisses while she is undressing him. He pulls back so he can take off the shirt. After that he tries to untie his trousers but his hands get slapped away by Regina’s. 

“Don’t deprive me the pleasure of undressing you, I love getting to know your skin inch by inch. “ Regina playfully scowls and pulls him closer by the strings of his trouser. 

She unties his trousers completely, pulls them down so Robin can step out of it and now he is completely bare in front of her. She steps closer grasps his cock and starts stroking him up and down, slowly. Robin is a considerable length, not too thick, not too long. Just right. 

Regina looks Robin in the eyes while she keeps stroking his length. She swirls her thumb around the tip spreading the precum around. She loves how ready he is for her, how much he wants her. 

Regina pulls her hand away and brings her thumb up to her mouth. Wraps her mouth around her finger, tasting the salty pre cum. Robin throws his head back and groans. This woman is a minx.  
When Robin looks back at Regina she is standing there with a satisfied smug look on her face. He is complete putty in her hands, but two can play that game. Let’s see how long that smugness will stay on her face. 

“ You are way too overdressed for the occasion, your majesty.” Robin smirks her way and steps around her. 

He slowly starts to undo the laces at the back of her dress. Teasing her with feather light touches. Robin kisses her back, and his mouth goes down at the same speed he is untying her laces. He kneels down and start to kiss the small of her back slowly. 

Regina is sure he has kissed every inch of her back now, and when she is about to whine and tell him to hurry up. Robin stands back up and pushes the dress over her shoulders, teasing the side of her breast as he pulls the dress down until it falls on the floor. 

Regina turns around while stepping out of the dress. She covers her breast with her arms. She is confident in her body, but to be bare in front of the man that she likes, still makes her a bit shy. 

Robin will have none of this shyness. Regina looks like a complete goddess, he knew she was stunning but it nothing but her birthday suit he can safely say she is the most mesmerizing woman he has ever seen in his life. He’ll gladly cherish her for the rest of his life. 

Robin pulls her arms away and tilts her chin up. Blue eyes looking in to brown eyes. He has to make sure she believes every word he is about to say. 

“Regina, you are stunning in every way. Please, love, don’t ever hide yourself from me. “ he says while he looks her in the eyes. 

Regina blushes, looks down and sees the evidence of what they are about to do. Robin is still hard and ready for her. Just like that her shyness disappears like snow for the sun. She wants him, she needs him. Now. 

Robin on the other hand seems to have another idea. He steps forward and guides her to the bed. He lays her down carefully and hovers over Regina. Regina can’t help herself and kisses him again. Skin to skin, mouth on mouth and it feels so good, so right. 

They kiss until their breaths run out and Robin pulls back, the soft mood from moments ago completely forgotten and he remembers his task and what he was about to do before Regina got shy. 

Tease her. Robin smirks at Regina and she gives him a questioning gaze back. Robin doesn’t answer the question, but starts kissing his way down. He kisses her cleavage and her breast, but avoids where she is the most sensitive. His hands wandering all over body. Palming her breast but avoiding her nipples, stroking her inner thigh but without touching where needs him the most. Regina starts to whine. He is teasing her she realizes, this is payback for when she teased him. 

Robin keeps teasing her and Regina is so needy and hot for him. And wet, she is definitely soaking for him. She is moving around trying to get friction or trying to get Robin to move to more sensitive places of her body. When she realizes that Robin isn’t going to move, she relents. So Regina does something she has never done before. 

She begs. 

“Please Robin, stop teasing, we don’t have all day. “she whines. 

“As a matter of fact I do believe we have all day and all night, milady.” Robin smirks while looking up into her eyes. 

“It’s.. Robin please… It’s your majesty.” she is full on begging. Regina is shocked at her own behavior, she is going to be the queen of France in a week for god’s sake. Yet here she is begging to be touched.

“You want me to touch you, your majesty?” he mocks her. Regina fully notices that she is being mocked, but she can’t find a bone in her body that cares. 

“Yes please, Robin, touch me, make me yours. “

Robin relents, finally. His takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks hard. Regina throws her head back at the feeling of finally being touched. Robin’s other hand is palming her breast and teasing her nipple by softly pulling and twisting it. 

Regina is putty in his hands, and he loves every second of it. Teasing her made him even more hard. He wants her more than ever but there is something he has to do first. Robin wants to taste her. 

He kisses his way down and right above her clit he kisses and sucks on the skin. He goes down and kisses her lips and takes them in his mouth sucking on it with alternate force strong and softer.

Regina is squirming on the bed fisting the sheets, she knows what is about to come and she can’t contain herself at the excitement of what he is about to do. 

“Enough teasing. “ Robin thinks to himself and swipes his tongue through her folds. She tastes better than he ever could have imagined and damn, she is soaked. He takes her clit in her mouth and gives it a soft suck. 

Regina moans out loud and fists a hand in his hair, pushing his face even deeper between her legs. Robin lets out an enthusiastic moan. He alternates his movements by sucking on her clit and flicking it fast. She starts trashing in the bed, it is so good. Regina keeps encouraging him with moans and “ don’t stop “ or “ right there “. It spurs Robin to keep going. 

Robin’s hands keep softly touching the rest of her body. He will never get tired of feeling the velvet soft skin underneath his palms. 

Regina eventually pulls softly at his hair, pulling him back. He looks at her with questioning eyes? 

“I want you now, Robin. I can’t wait any longer.” she pulls him back up to her and kisses him with all she has. 

He tastes like her, and that is so arousing to her that she can’t keep herself from moaning. She realizes that while he has been giving her all this attention he got a little neglected. She should rectify that is what she thinks to herself. 

She reaches down between them and grasps his length again. She strokes him down a little fast than when she did in the beginning. Regina loves the feeling of her hand around his cock, it makes her feel so sexy and wanted. 

Robin’s moans, pull her back to reality and they are still softly kissing. His hands are roaming her body is the softest and delicate way. As if she will break if he touches her firmer. The way he is treating her with such carefulness and always checking in with his eyes, looking if she is still okay with everything that is happening, makes her heart melt.

She loves him, she realizes. She has loved him from the first moment she saw him. She can’t explain why she feels that way. She has only known him for less than a week, but she loves him. Regina has this pulls towards him and she can’t deny it any longer. It feels as if they were destined to be together, like soulmates or something. And she can’t keep the news to herself. 

She has to share it. 

Regina pulls back from the kiss and looks him in the eyes. Brings her hands back up and stroke his cheek.

“Robin, I know it’s early. I know it makes no sense but… I… I love you.” she hopes he can see it in her eyes. The love, the adoration, the lust. Every emotion and feeling she is pouring into this gaze. 

And he believes her, because he is giving an equally emotional glance back at her. 

“I love you too, Regina.” 

Where words fall short, he puts it into the next kiss. He kisses her with every emotion he has in him. This isn’t about needing each other anymore, this is about showing each other that they love one other in the most intimate way possible. 

They pull back, Robin sits up and takes his cock in his hands pumping it a few times. If Regina could get any more wet she would. The view of Robin stroking his own cock is overwhelming. She will need to ask for a show one day. 

Regina gazes at Robin and nods her head, she is ready. Robin leans back closer, support his weight by putting a hand next to Regina’s face and the other is on his cock, teasing by going back and forth between her folds. He rubs her clit with it and decides they have teased enough. 

Robin looks back up locks eyes with Regina and pushes forward. She is so wet, he slides in without any trouble. Regina is wet and warm and it drives Robin crazy. The moment he pushed it, Regina’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

They both moan out loud the moment he is fully inside. Robin is stretching Regina is the most delicious way. She pulls Robin close by his waist and kisses him. 

She clamps down on him and Robin takes it as a sign to start moving. He pushes back and forth and each time the feeling is so sensational all they can do is moan and look at the other. Seeing the utmost pleasure on each other’s faces arouses them even more. 

Regina starts moving as well and whispers for Robin to “ please go faster “. And who is Robin to say no? He moves faster and start building a nice and steady rhythm. Regina is starting to moan louder and louder. Robin buries his head in her neck and starts to go even faster. 

Robin groans each time Regina clamps down on him. She is touching him with the same light touches that Robin was decorating Regina with a few moments ago. It feels like she is everywhere.  
She is invading his nose, his touch, his sight, his hearing. Regina is everywhere and has to come now. He goes faster and brings one hand down to touch her clit with it. 

Regina screams at the intense pleasure, she wants to come so badly. Her senses are completely focused on the pleasure that Robin is giving her. She is a willing subject in the things he is doing to her. 

Robin moves his head from her neck and takes a nipple in his mouth and gives it a long suck. The pleasure has been building in her body for so long, the triple stimulation triggers her orgasm. Fireworks explode behind her eyelids. Regina is sure that she is screaming but her sense are so overwhelmed with pleasure that she can’t focus on anything else. 

Robin keeps the fast rhythm and helps Regina ride out her orgasm. When Regina comes back to her sensen she opens her eyes, make eye contact with Robin and kisses him deeply. She is so overcome with emotions, words won’t do it justice. 

Robin is still thrusting and he looks at her for permission. She looks him in the eyes and whispers “ Come for me Robin. “ 

Robin groans at the raspy voice Regina uses to give him her consent. He speeds up even more and his thrusting goes erratic. Regina feels him fill her with his cum. She moans out loud at the feeling, which triggers Robin to cum harder than he ever has. 

He collapses on top of her and tries to control his breathing. He forgot how intense sex was. He doesn’t want to suffocate Regina and rolls over pulling him with her so she is laying on top. Robin softens and slips out of Regina. 

He stands up and goes to the bath chamber to get a washcloth to clean them both up. He returns and starts cleaning Regina between her legs. He cleans himself up and goes back to bed. He pulls her in his arms and starts combing through her hair. 

“You think we can make this work? “ she asks timidly.

“Yes, I do believe we can. We can travel between both countries and make this work. We can do this, Regina. I love you, Regina and no distance can change that.“ he looks at her lovingly.

She isn’t sure about a lot of things, but she is sure about them. She nods her head and put her head on his chest, cuddling up to him and basking in the afterglow of their orgasm. 

No matter what happens, they know they’ll always have each other. That’s what it means to love and be loved. 

“L’amour est comme le vent, nous ne savons pas d’où il vient.”  
“Love is like the wind, we never know where it will come from.”


End file.
